


By His Side

by AishaStark



Series: Into A World So Familiar Yet So Different [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Dark doesn't mean you're evil, Dark Oc, Dark Severus Snape, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Falling into a fictional dimension, James and Lily Potter bashing (slight considering they're dead), Lots of bashing, M/M, Made up wizarding traditions, Marauders Bashing, Self Insert Fic, Severus Snape deserves love, Teacher-Student Relationship (Briefly), Waking up in Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishaStark/pseuds/AishaStark
Summary: Severus Snape didn't deserve to spend his life looking after the child of the man he hated and a woman too childish to forgive the slipped tongue of a hurt young boy.He deserved freedom.Free of his masters.Free of binding oaths.Free to do with his life as he pleased.So when Alexander Royale found himself in the world of his favorite book series. He cracked his knuckles and grinned wickedly. He'd kill, he'd curse, he'd do anything to cut Severus' strings. And maybe seduce the man in the process.Dumbledore and his Order had better watch their backs, because Alex had absolutely no problems with doing what was needed to accomplish his mission.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Into A World So Familiar Yet So Different [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708000
Comments: 55
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole new world

Alexander Royale was an unnerving person.

It wasn't his looks. The twenty six year old was a bloody greek god. Women and men swooned over him. His chiseled jaw, sharp cheekbones, icy blue eyes, and his lean, muscular body caught the eyes and attention of many. His easy smile, charisma and Scottish accent had people eating out of his hand. The man was just that aesthetically pleasing. He was intelligent too, graduating from a top law school with honors, he was a menace in the courtroom. Yet, for all his ability to charm people into doing things for him or seeing things his way, no one could truly say they knew Alexander Royale. 

So back to the earlier statement, Alexander Royale was an unnerving person. Why? Because when he looked at you, he looked into your soul. And that made him someone to fear, because while charming, his smile was knowing. Generally people fell in line around him, but there were a few rebels, and when they pushed to far, those rebels tended to find their livelihoods crashing to the ground or their reputation in ruins. Now no one could ever trace them back to Royale, but that didn't mean they were naive enough to think he had nothing to do with it. So they simpered and sucked up to him and made sure they stayed on his good side, because he'd be their downfall if they didn't.

Alexander was decidedly bored. He stared at his bookshelf in quiet contemplation, he had no cases or willing bodies to keep him entertained so he might as well indulge in a good book. Perusing the many engraved spines, he stopped on the seventh book of the Harry Potter series. The Half Blood Prince had always been his favorite growing up, Severus Snape had been his most beloved character in the series, and he'd always felt J.K. Rowling didn't do him justice.The man suffered too much not to get his happy ending. And while some may say peace after death was his happy ending, he was fairly certain an intelligent man like the potions master would have had plans for a life free of two tyrannical masters and a kid who couldn't keep himself out of trouble. But then such things depended on a person, for all he knew, Snape could have been tired of living, and death could have been a relief to him. No one would know unless they spoke to the man. The man who was merely words on a page. As Alex got comfy on his bed, beneath Egyptian silk sheets, he entertained the memory of him wishing to be transported into the world of Harry Potter when he was a child. He let a wry smile twist his lips, he'd been so innocent, it didn't last long, his father and brothers saw to that. 

He was half way through the book, when he decided to grab a glass of wine. He noticed a bottle of his favorite sent by one of his more tolerable older brothers whom he didn't despise yet, and decided to pop it open. He swirled the glass as he walked back to his room, eager to get back to the book. As he sipped his drink, he realized the taste was off. Sitting up, he felt his head spin, and his throat closing up. He tried to reach for his phone, only to slide of the bed with a thump. He felt pain shoot through his body, but he couldn't move, his arms and legs felt like they were made of lead and black spots were dancing across his vision. He took it back, he really hated his older brothers. Darkness flooded his senses and he knew no more.

Waking up was a novel experience, especially considering he was certain he had died. His head felt like it was filled with wool and his mouth and throat were so dry they could have been mistaken for the Sahara. After a few moments of ensuring his limbs and mind were in working order, he decided to take a look at his surroundings. He froze. He was in a relatively small, and mostly bare bedroom. A bedroom that clearly belonged to a child. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking towards the full length mirror in a corner of the room. He released a breath, thankfully he'd kept his looks. The second thing to note, he was young agin. Well, younger, he wasn't exactly old when he died. And Alex was sure he had died, how else would he explain being in his fifteen or sixteen year old body again. He sighed, hopefully he'd been reborn into a different family or he might just get rid of all his brothers and take care of his father when he's old enough to take over the family law firm. Alex took in the room, it honestly looked barely lived in, save the desk in front of the small window. Standing by the rickety thing he found a pile of books and a letter placed on top of them. Opening and skimming it, he froze and for the first time since waking up, let himself panic. The panic only lasted a few minutes before he composed himself and skimmed through the letter again, this time a smirk firmly in place. Of all the things that could have happened to his soul, he got placed in the one world he knew almost as well as his own. He was in the world of Harry Potter.

It took a while, but he soon found his trunk in the pocket of the cloak laying over the back of his chair, it enlarged the moment he placed it on the bed. And with an immense amount of wonder and awe he began going through his things, trying to make a picture of who he was in this world. It took eight hours, eight incredibly long hours, before Alexander was certain he knew who he was. An even then he still had things to research. He massaged his temples lightly, he had a lot to do. Too much to do. He frowned, despite the fact he grew up with the series, that didn't mean he had magical knowledge that all wizards and witches gained during their years of schooling. According to the letter from Hogwarts, he'd be joining the sixth years on the 1st of September 1987. He did a few mental calculations and was both disappointed and relieved. On one hand, he wouldn't be able to meet the Weasley twins, at least not at school and witness their pranks. On the other hand, he should get less attention from Dumbledore if he was a Slytherin now than a Slytherin in Harry Potter's year, and there was no doubt he'd be in Slytherin. He paused, it didn't hurt that this also meant the age gap between him and Snape was significantly lesser, only eleven years. His own parents had had fifteen years between them. He shook all thoughts of seduction out off his head. Just because he had the body of a teenager didn't mean he should act like one. Besides, he had no idea what Snape was like in real life, he didn't know what any of the characters were like. And what they were like now would change in the years to come and as the books began. Alexander hummed, Harry Potter would be seven now. A scrawny little green eyed boy trapped in the closet under the stairs without proper food or water, catering to the whims of three abusive pigs. He took a deep breath centering himself, while Alex didn't want to look after the kid himself, he couldn't exactly ignore child abuse. That was one of the lines his dubious morality would never cross. He'd have to put Potter on hold for the moment, he was currently in Paris. Apparently in his childhood home, his mother was a pureblood witch who'd married an English wizard, also a pureblood. Alas, as the family business began to fail due to debts, father dearest ran back to England leaving his wife and his only son and child to fend for themselves. He'd found documents stating his mother had died just before he had turned thirteen, and his father died two months ago, willing everything to him, which was why he was transferring from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts, because he needed to claim his lordship and take control of his estates. At least his name hadn't changed, he was rather fond of it. For now he'd read through his schoolbooks and take a nap. Tomorrow he'd take a portkey to the Gringotts in Diagon Alley, he would figure out the rest after that.

The portkey was disorientating but bearable, he was pleased he managed to land on his feet and not give away his discomfort. The goblin that was waiting for him seemed rather impressed. "Lord Royale," he bowed with a fanged smile. Alexander returned the bow, "Master Goblin, who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?," being polite to those who handled your money seemed like a smart thing to do. He never could understand why wizards antagonized the beings that controlled a vital part of their economy. They did realize that if the goblins rebelled they would be essentially penniless? On second thoughts, with people like Fudge running the country, maybe they didn't. Alexander took a seat in front of the goblin and paid close attention as Ironstrike, his account manager, began to read through and explain his father's will and all his responsibilities as the Lord of his house. "Looks like father was rather wealthy," he observed calmly. "You and your great grandchildren are more than able to live comfortably without lifting a finger my Lord," the goblin's smile was full of teeth. "Alexander is fine Master Ironstrike, I believe we're going to spend quite a lot of time together. All these investments and stocks, I doubt I'll be able to handle all of them seeing as I'll be at Hogwarts and I have my NEWTs next year. Would it be too much to request you handle them until I graduate. I'll look over major decisions and the like but your advice would be very helpful," Alexander rather relished the look of shock on the goblin's face, he wasn't even completely lying, wizarding stock markets were foreign to him and he'd have to research all the investments his father made, and he really wouldn't have time when he was at school considering the five years worth of knowledge he'd need to work on. The goblins were the best option he had, they were money-minded, and unlike a wizard wouldn't be tempted to betray him unless they wanted him to leave with his money. Plus, considering how the meeting was going, he doubted the goblins would treat him like a stupid child as any grown up wizard probably would. Ironstrike was more than pleased to handle his accounts, he imagined the goblin was going to be rather envied considering the sheer wealth he'd be managing. He was given his lordship ring and his account key, as well as the documents for his father's estate in northern Scotland, at least his accent would't be scrutinized too closely.

His next order of business was to get supplies, he got his Hogwarts robes at Madam Malkins, then went to Flourish and Blotts to get the books from his school list. After perusing the selection at the bookshop, he wandered the alley, promising himself he'd visit Knockturn at a later date, before activating portkey given by Ironstrike. It was a grand manor, well, castle would be a better description. It was old yet felt like home, odd considering he'd never been there before. He was allowed through the wards easily, he'd have to change them, who knew who his father gave access to. He had barely looked around the foyer, when there was a deafening pop and around twenty haggard looking house elves in torn and dirtied rags of cloth stood before him. "New master Royale. We is your elves master. To be bound," they stated collectively, eyes darting between him and the ground. If there was one thing Alexander truly hated, it was slavery. From what he'd read house elves needed the bond with a home and a master to survive and thrive, that didn't mean you treated them like shit. He took a deep breath to calm himself, it would do him no good to scare the little things. "I am Alexander Royale and it would be an honor to bond you all to me but there are going to be a few changes around, who is in charge of all of you?," he asked in a voice so gentle, you'd think he was possessed or something, but the small and defenseless have always been a weak spot of his. "That be Jackie, Master Alex," one of them stepped forward. " Right, well first I want you all cleaned up, pull down these curtains and make some proper uniform for all of you. Then I want you to report to me one by one and explain your duties and I'll see if we need to make any changes. None of you must be afraid to speak up to me, I promise I will never hurt any of you and you are forbidden to punish yourselves. Alright?," they all nodded, beady eyes staring at him with something akin to hero worship, not that he minded, it was good for the ego.

The elves were definitely efficient, if still finding their voices, and the food was marvelous, even if Ditsy and Liz, two of the more braver elves, had developed a habit of popping him into the dining hall when he'd spent too long in his office or library. Ironstrike had found incredibly amusing when they'd spent a few hours to many in his office discussing some of his father's failing investments, only to find themselves at the dining table with loaded plates in front of them. Alex had merely ignored the goblin and dug into his pasta. He spent the month studying, practicing his occumelency, flying and potions making, under the careful eyes of his elves. The family library was an absolute goldmine of books, both muggle and magical, all across the spectrum, from dark to light, from hocruxes to unicorns. Hermione would have killed to get her hands on some of these books, 'So would Dumbledore', his mind added. Eventually, he was fairly certain he'd caught up, if not slightly ahead in some subjects, his eidetic memory was a great tool alongside his genuine desire to be the top student in Hogwarts. He was starting to rethink his house choices, perhaps Ravenclaw? Honestly, he wanted to see who he'd be forced to live with for the next two years or so. Murdering his dorm mates in exasperation would not serve him well. 

One week before the start of the school year and he was in the potions lab brewing some veritaserum for his personal stores. He'd already gotten his elves to purchase all his clothes and whatever else he'd need for school, including two way mirrors from Knockturn, and a special customized trunk he'd ordered specially for himself. Now he was stocking up on potions he could self dose. He wasn't fond of the idea of putting his well being in the hands of a woman who treated an abused child for years and never said a word about it . He froze, bottling up his potion, he sent a quickly penned letter to Ironstrike before heading to his parlor to wait for a response. He couldn't believe he forgot about Harry bloody Potter. Ironstrike looked rather annoyed at the abrupt summons, but curiosity overrode it when he noticed the young lord actually looking angry. It was odd, in the month he'd known him he'd found the young wizard to be a master of masks. Something great must have occurred if he let them slip. Ironstrike didn't expect Alex's request. And that was the second time he'd seen the goblin stunned. "If it is as you say, I doubt it will be a problem to give you Mister Potter's guardianship. As a lord, you are emancipated and you will be considered an adult in the eyes if the law. Are you sure you want to adopt him?," the goblin asked. "I don't want to adopt him, but I may know a couple who would," he smiled. Thanks to the goblins and their incredible efficiency, by the end of the week, Harry James Potter was taken from Privet Drive, healed and given to the Delacours for a blood adoption. The Dursleys were obliviated, as were their neighbors, no one in the muggle world would remember the child. During the healing process, the hocrux in his scar was purged and the black haired, green-eyed James Potter lookalike was now a blonde, blue-eyed little angel. And to his absolute surprise, Alexander was named godfather of little Louis Delacour. Looks like he'd be in the kid's life no matter what. Josef and Marie Delacour, he'd found, were dear friends of his mother, and had had trouble conceiving. Fleur was born from a series of expensive potions and a grueling birth, when he'd contacted them about Harry they had jumped at the chance to have a son. Now Harry would have a loving home with doting parents and an overprotective older sister and perhaps a sweet younger one if Gabrielle was born, and he'd have Alexander. Because, for better or worse, Louis was his godson. And Alexander always protected what belonged to him.

Harry Potter was declared dead by the Ministry, according to the Daily Prophet, and Neville was being hailed the Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore had found the wards around Privet Drive gone, and the Potter account and seats frozen, only the next Black Heir would be able to access them, most likely Draco when the blonde came of age. Alex was immensely pleased to have thrown a wrench in the old goat's plans. He felt no guilt throwing Neville to the wolves, he had his formidable grandmother, and this was one of the ways his own godson would be protected. Dumbledore wouldn't be going anywhere near Harry, not while Alex lived and breathed. 

The train was neat. It was red and it was shiny. The novelty wore off after a couple of minutes and he decided to find an empty compartment he could ward to the nines and read in peace. He found that he would probably have to make friends and figure out their deepest darkest secrets the old fashioned way. He didn't really know anyone in this era, other than the Weasleys, and Tonks, so he had no upper hand at the moment. If he wasn't wrong, Bill would be in his year, Charlie and Tonks in fourth year and Percy in his first. He pursed his lips, maybe he could befriend Tonks and raise an army of Hufflepuffs. They'd never see it coming. He also didn't think he'd survive their absolute sweet and cuddly fluffiness. He'd probably throw himself off the Astronomy Tower before the end of the year and that wouldn't do. He had responsibilities after all, to his elves and little Louis. Ravenclaw or Slytherin then, he'd let the hat decide, but if his dorm mates were absolutely insufferable he'd burn the ratty thing in revenge. 

'Not very nice are you?', the hat scoffed. 'Just a warning,'Alex thought, 'please do hurry up, the twinkly blue eyes burning holes at the back of my head are getting irritating.' 'Its gonna be Slytherin, take care of him kid, he needs it,' the hat murmured in his mind before yelling out "SLYTHERIN!". The house of green and silver burst into applause, as did the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors seemed to merely ignore the sorting altogether. Dumbledore didn't clap along with the rest of the professors, merely performing some unnecessary dramatics so the attention was on him, before saying a few nonsense words and beginning the feast. Alex was introduced to some of his sixth year classmates, few actually memorable, like Cassian Rosier and Altair Carrow, the rest were mostly halfbloods or those of lesser houses, all eager to be his friend but he'd weed out the useful later. He listened as Rosier, a prefect, pointed out each of the professors and described them, their teaching methods, biases and magical leanings. His gaze stayed on Severus a few moments longer than the others. He hadn't even had a class with the man and already the potions master had his attention. He was striking, obsidian eyes, and shoulder length coal-black hair contrasting with his pale marble-like skin. Alexander momentarily wondered what his skin tasted like before turning his attention back to his food. Not as good as that of his own elves, but he'd eat what he could, he was sure he'd be able to grab the Marauder' Map from Filch and he'll be able to find the kitchens and get his own meals. He felt eyes on him, but ignored it, many were curious about the exchange student, they wouldn't be staring once the novelty wore off. He didn't notice a particularly interested pair of blue eyes on his form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter up! Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
> Comment and like please  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> I just wanted to add, due to some comments on the first chapter, that I have nothing against Lily and James Potter. I also get that Snape made a ton of bad choices before he deflected to the light side, and even then he's no angel. But this is just a fanfic of Rowling's masterpiece and therefore going to be different from canon. Its just one interpretation, and I might make it darker than canon, while changing the personalities and decisions of characters to match my story line. If its not your cup of tea, that's totally fine. If it is, enjoy the story. Plus the summary is written in Alexander's point of view, and he's a character with a twisted sense of morality and possible obsessive tendencies our people and things he considers his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions, Homework, Acquaintances and Ducklings

Percy Weasley was a gangly, awkward and freckled little redhead who didn't seem to understand how to make friends. He had tried, but they all seemed more interested in Quidditch and other trivial things than in their studies. So beyond the customary 'Hello, my name is', Percy found himself having nothing to say. It didn't help his older siblings were popular and almost constantly surrounded by classmates. Percy couldn't help being slightly jealous of his older brothers so he tried to throw himself into his studies, hoping that if he got better grades, his classmates would like him better and maybe he'd be as popular as Bill and Charlie. It didn't really work, it merely lead to him being called a Teacher's Pet, among other less pleasant things. So he decided it may be best to be the silent one in class, only speaking when spoken to. And for a few weeks it worked, though there were times Percy found himself unable to the stave off the feeling of undeniable loneliness, that led to moments of deep heart-aching sadness and longing for home. The silent one idea didn't work as well as he hoped, he wasn't exactly out of mind considering how a group of boys, two of whom shared a dorm with him, approached and threatened him into writing their essays for them. Percy knew he should have told a teacher or his brothers at least. But he was scared of them, they were bigger and taller than him, all muggleborn and more than happy to communicate with fists instead of words. Percy may have been able to defend against magic, his brothers having taught him some spells when he'd gotten his wand, but he knew he was helpless in a brawl. So he hid his misery and spent hours writing non-identical but definitely O-worthy essays. Essays that had most of the professors crowing about the diligence and hard work the young Gryffindors obviously put into their work, Dumbledore merely twinkled proudly behind his glasses. One month into semester, Percy was avoiding the Great Hall as he sat in the library surrounded by textbooks, trying to finish his own essay before Potions class which was in less than an hour. Percy had, to his disappointment, found himself closer to the bottom of the class than the top. His own essay barely getting A's and E's. Molly had sent a frightful howler which burst in the middle of breakfast, to his mortification and his brothers had merely told him to 'pull it together' before going back to ignoring him. He was starting to wonder why he'd been so terribly excited to attend Hogwarts. 

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, Alexander stared in annoyance at the acne-ridden idiot in front of him. "I beg your pardon?," he asked slowly, voice dangerously soft. Rosier noticed the warning notes in his acquaintance's, none were stupid enough to call Alexander friend, and immediately ushered those below fifth year out of the common room. While Alexander would never hurt anyone younger than him, his fondness for children was surprising when discovered, Burke was a bully and would most probably take out his anger on someone smaller and less experienced than him. Burke scoffed at the uppity Lord, he wasn't even part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. "I said, you're a disgusting fag who doesn't deserve to be in Hogwarts, never mind Slytherin," he spat, "mudblood", he added for good measure. The room was chillingly silent, and Cassian resisted the urge to curse the idiot. Alexander raised an eyebrow, so this was what generations of inbreeding looked like. "First of all, I'm fairly having parents from two pureblood lines means I'm a pureblood. Anyone wish to contest that fact?," the silence continued, " wonderful. Second of all, I'm fairly certain that considering homosexuality isn't a taboo practice in the magical world and I'm more than allowed to sleep with who I want. Any objections?," Alex asked the common room,"Not you," he waved his hand dismissively at Burke, who began to our an alarming shade of purple as he realized no one was going to stand with him. "You know Burke, I'm really starting to get annoyed with your rumor-mongering. You realize the only people who would possibly be disgusted with the fact I like men as well as women would be muggleborns, yes? Because they're raised in a less tolerant society to ours. So what exactly do you hope to gain by telling anyone who could bother to listen about my sexuality?," Alexander asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. Rosier had to give it to him, he had a point, and staring at a now red Burke, he assumed the idiot knew that too. In all honesty, Burke was merely jealous that within a month, the new kid from France was practically the king of Slytherin, even the seventh years adhered to his quiet commanding nature, it helped that he was gorgeous and obviously gifted when it came to his studies. The fact that he was a wealthy pureblood was a plus, and many of the girls had begun writing to their parents about potential betrothal contracts. Alexander drew back Cassian's attention as he stood from the armchair he claimed as his, "This is getting tiring Burke.I have better things to do with my time, and none of them involve staring at you. I suggest you stop talking about me or you might find yourself with a full body bind and thrown into the middle of the Great Lake," Alexander gave the boy a slow once over, "I doubt anyone would miss you." The silence broke as Alexander left the common room. Cassian gave his trembling classmate a quick glance before following after Alexander. They were in Runes together after all.

On his first night at Hogwarts, Alex was fairly certain that the seventh and sixty years were going to 'put him in his place' so the speak, establish the order of powers in the room. Well, it was a fairly good attempt. Though honestly, the attempt to crucio him was a bit predictable. It took about ten minutes of avoiding hexes, before he got bored and used a powerful nox, to shroud the room in darkness. He then placed a shield on himself and casted wordless spells for about ten minutes before turning the lights back on. The only other person not hexed or cursed was Cassian Rosier, who was standing in a corner with a shield up , lips twisted with distaste. 'One worthy companion out of nine sixth years and twelve seventh years', he hummed mentally, a bit disappointed. "Well, if you're all done.A small warning, I'm new but that doesn't mean I can't make the rest of your time at Hogwarts hell. You stay out my business and unless I need something very specific from one of you, I stay out of yours. Annoy me in any way and I'll make you regret it. Clear?," Alex didn't bother waiting for an answer, merely got onto his bed and closed the curtain. He rolled his eyes as someone tried to hex his bed, the resulting yelp told him the shield charm was definitely working. In all honesty, Alex didn't particularly want to expend time or energy proving he was the top dog. Neither did he want to run the place like Riddle or Malfoy. He wasn't interested, especially with his side projects, there were more things to life than schoolhouse rivalry. 

Within a fortnight, the Slytherins had adapted to the change in powers in the house. And after careful observation of the new lord's grades, temperament and habits, they unofficially accepted him as leader. Alexander, still annoyed with the upper years of Slytherin, only accepted Rosier's hand in friendship. He made sure to mingle with all houses during lessons, looking for good allies and connections, he managed to 'befriend' some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors were pricklier and Alexander was fairly certain none of them were worth the effort. Then he met a cute ginger with glasses looking way too terrified for a young lion. And he sighed. Damn it.

Severus Snape prided himself on being a perceptive man. He'd spent years reading people and determining their usefulness. Yet, he could not get a read on Alexander Royale. The young man, and the way he held himself and behaved proved he wasn't a schoolboy trying to show maturity he had yet to gain. He was silent and attentive in class, spoke when he was spoken to and always answered questions correctly. He was definitely gifted and could be especially charming, if how most of his professors gushed over him was anything to go by. Severus was rather glad the boy was in his house, they were racking up a great number of points, the had a chance of winning the House Cup this year. Severus had despaired with the batch of Slytherins he had, especially the older ones, the younger ones still had time to cultivate their talents and skill.They were mediocre intellectually and lacked cunning, wit and any type of subtlety. Not one of them had any ambition in excelling in their studies, all comfortable in the knowledge they'd be taking over from their fathers', whether it was a lordship or the family business. Rosier had been one of the smarter ones, an observation proved correct when Severus noticed the boy sitting with Royale during lunch, the latter smirking at whatever was being said. Severus had noticed the change in hierarchy in Slytherin, grudgingly impressed that the young foreigner managed to shift the powers in the dungeons within the week. Severus knew he should have stopped staring before Royale noticed, unfortunately that was the moment the boy glanced at the Professor's table and caught Severus' gaze, the smirk still playing on his lips. Severus froze momentarily, unable to read the emotions swirling in those icy blue depths, it made him want to shiver, there was something in those eyes. Something he didn't particularly want to read too much into. He forced himself not to move, he wasn't going to submit to a child, no matter how unnerving.Trying to push all emotion behind his occlumency walls, he was the first to break the intense connection, forcing a scowl to his lips when he realized the younger wizard was still watching him. Only instead of the playful smirk, his face held contemplation and a little bit of annoyance, it lasted a mere second before his expression morphed into one of indifference as he turned his attention back to Rosier, who was still going on about something.

Alex turned away from the Professors Table. He had felt staring, and while he wasn't displeased by Severus' curiosity, he had been distracted by their little staring contest and almost missed the feeling of Dumbledore slipping into his mind. The old goat was seated at Snape's side and had managed to get through his outer shields, barely skimming his trivial thoughts on essays and the such before Alex pulled away. He let his stony mask drop for the moment, half a ear on Cassian's complaining about McGonagall and double standards. He was livid, something so insignificant could prove troublesome at the wrong moment, especially considering it was Dumbledore who had gotten a glimpse of his mind. Hopefully the man would see the inane thoughts of a schoolboy and leave it at that. It was curious, Hogwarts was an obviously ancient castle, yet he could hardly sense its sentience until Beauxbatons, or even the chaos of wild magic like Diagon Alley. It seemed muted. A mystery. And Alex hated mysteries. 

As he cut up his ingredients for his Pepper Up Potion, he pondered the consequences of what he was doing in this alternate reality. His two main goals were to woo Snape and keep Harry in France. Now, he was starting to consider getting rid of Voldemort. After immense deliberation, he realized he couldn't expect a relationship with Snape as long as the fear of the Dark Lord hung over him. But destroying the Dark Lord would require time, research and resources. Time, research and resources that should be contributing towards the Courting of Severus Snape. On the other hand, the head of the Dark Lord may make a pretty good courting gift, plus it would destroy Dumbledore's plans to stay relevant in the current society. He moved through the steps fluidly, a spark of smugness in his eyes as the liquid turned orange, giving off a few puffs of hot steam before settling. He bottled it up, labelled it and placed on Snape's desk. The man was standing on the Gryffindor side of the class, but he could feel the heavy gaze on his back as he packed up his things and walked out of the classroom. 

"Careful ginger, you wouldn't want to go blind," Percy jumped at the voice and the sudden brightness. "Hello Xander," the Weasley chirped eager to show the older boy what he'd learned that week. Alex raised an eyebrow at the nickname and took a seat opposite the boy, the little globe of light hovering over him in the shadowed alcove of the library. "And how has your week been?," Alex asked pulling out his essay, he worked through the conclusion of his Arithmancy essay as Percy prattled on about classes and his classmates. "And they're not bothering you?," Alex confirmed looking up at the eleven year old who smiled shyly at him, "They're ignoring me," he shrugged, fiddling with his sweater. Alex watched the boy emotionlessly, "Perhaps, you should try making friends outside your house. I'm sure there are Ravenclaws who'd loved to discuss books and such as much as you do," he suggested. Percy frowned unsurely. "Tell you what. The next time you have a Herbology class, pair up with a Ravenclaw. They tend to appreciate someone who prepares for class. You might make a new friend." Percy looked at Alex with worry, "You'll still be my friend, even if I'm friends with other people?," he asked. Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the sentimentality of the situation he'd gotten himself into and gave the kid a wry smile, "Of course kid. I expect to see you here every Friday with a weekly report and a list of names of who I've got to _talk_ to." Reassured, Percy went back to his book and Alex to his homework. 

Alex took the petrified rat out of his bag and placed in on his table, ready to be dissected for potion ingredients as part of the preparatory phase for this week's potion's class. It looked like the other rats, only those were dead, and the one on his table was very much aware of what was happening, and very much unable to do anything about it. Alex twirled the knife a few times before pressing it to the throat of the rat, sliding down its body, its innards were exposed to him. The fear and panic in its eyes palpable in the air. "Goodbye Peter," Alex hummed as he dug out the rat's heart, the light leaving the rodent's eyes. He continued to remove and preserve the needed organs in silence. He'd have to deal with a distraught eleven year old, maybe he'd get Percy a proper familiar, an owl or cat of his choice. He tossed the little toeless foot into the bin, along with his other scraps. While he didn't particularly care if Pettigrew lived or didn't, Percy was under his protection, which meant he was not going to let some grown perverse murderer sleep in the same bed as him. He still thought the twins should have done something about the rat, was the thrill of the Map really more important than the fact some stranger was in their brother's bed? He mentally shrugged, for all he knew, perhaps the boys had never used the map late at night and he doubted Scabbers was with Ron 24/7. No point pondering it now, Ron would not be getting his brother's pet rat. He placed his box of preserved parts on the shelf by the Professor's desk. Turning to momentarily meet obsidian eyes, he flashed the man a smirk for the heck of it, before grabbing his things and walking out of class. He had a map to filch.

Percy stared at the barn owl in wonder. "He's for me?," he asked reaching out to touch its fluffy white breast, only for the bird to swoop onto the boy's shoulder, nuzzling his ear. "Yes he is. Since you lost your rat. This lovely creature shall be your new familiar. I've added a box of treats and a cage," Alex took a step back as he found his arms full of Weasley and owl. "Thank you," Percy whispered into his chest. Alex merely ruffled the boy's hair, "Remember, if anyone asks, my owl ate your rat and this darling is my apology," Alex muttered. The boy nodded before pulling back with a puzzled expression, "You have an owl?," he asked. Alex smirked and held out an arm. There was a flash of feathers and a large orange-eyed eagle owl perched on his arm, staring at the younger boy and his owl in curiosity. "This is Hermes. Hermes these are Percy Weasley and," Alex raised an eyebrow. "Um, Archimedes?," Percy suggested. "Is that a question?." "No, his name is Archimedes," Percy stated confidently as the barn owl gave a soft hoot. "Alright then. Lets let them get to the owlery, I believe you have a study session with some Claws and Puffs," Alex shooed him out of the classroom at the top of the Astronomy Tower, giving him a fifteen minute head start before removing the Notice-Me Not charm on the entrance of the room and heading towards the dungeons, he believed he had some research to take care of.

Cassian watched as Alexander glanced through a letter with a slight smile. It was the most sincere expression he'd seen on his fellow classmate and coupled with the softness in his eyes, well it was doing things to his body. And looking around the table, he realized he wasn't the only one. On a usual day, Alexander gave off a seductive aura of power and darkness, ambrosia to any dark witch or wizard worth their salt. But today, with his soft smile and eyes glowing with barely there affection, the allure was akin to a Veela's. It disappeared the moment he folded up the letter, and wordlessly banished it to his room. His stone facade once again present. Those sitting near them found their plates incredibly interesting for the next few minutes. "Good news?," Cassian asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep. Alex turned his cold blue eyes on him, the seconds of silence grated on Cassian's nerves but he remained stationary. "My godson decided to write," Alex didn't elaborate and Cassian didn't probe. But the information had spread across the table. The cold Prince of Slytherin had a godson, someone he cared about, a weakness. And now, a possible target. 

Severus found himself annoyed with the young man standing in front of him. He had no right to look so composed. Not when Severus himself was keeping a tight leash on his straining magic and a firm grip on his mask. This was a student, he was not going to jump the boy, no matter what his magic demanded. "Mr Royale, it has come to my attention that your owl ate Mr Weasley's rat, his family are demanding reparation," Severus watched as one elegant eyebrow rose towards his hairline. "I gave him an owl. A rather expensive owl I might add, worth much more than that ugly rat," Alexander enunciated slowly, annoyance dripping off his words. Severus took a deep breath, "So Mr Weasley has stated, unfortunately the Weasley Matriarch has demanded a," Severus paused feeling the air get colder to the point where he could see his own breath, "she demands a payment for scarring young Mr Weasley's fragile mind." Severus was forcing himself not to shiver as the fire went out." Headmaster Dumbledore seems to find it an acceptable demand and requests that you apologise publicly to the Weasley." Intricate patterns of frost covered his desk," Mr Royale, if you would control yourself," Severus snapped. Alex immediately took control of his emotions, and the room returned to its normal temperature, a fire dancing merrily in its hearth. Alexander nodded, "Apologies professor, I'll set up a meeting with Weasleys' parents. Thank you for informing me," Alex gave the man a wry smile," Goodnight, sir," he purred before turning fluidly on his heel and exiting the office. Severus blinked, was the impertinent child flirting with him? He shook his head and flowed to his personal quarters, he was much too sober to deal with Royale. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea Molly? The boy has already given Percy an owl and Percy seems quite happy with it," Arthur told his wife as they made their way to Gringotts to see Lord Royale. "You don't understand Arthur! These rich purebloods seem to think that they can splash their money around and get away with murder. And it was murder Arthur. Our poor Percy saw his precious Scabbers murdered in front of him. It would have scarred his precious little soul, and that pretentious boy thinks buying him an owl will make it better. NO Arthur, we shall demand he pay for Percy's mental care," Molly ranted as they were shown to a private room in Gringotts. Arthur made no further arguments, but the goblin leading them sneered at their greed. 

Alexander was in discussion with Ironstrike, the wizard was rather annoyed he was spending his first Hogsmeade weekend in Gringotts but if Molly Weasley wanted to fight Alex could hardly say no. Well, he could. He could go to the Wizengamort and claim his generosity was being taken advantage of and the Wealseys would have to pay him reparation, they would be ruined. Alexander wasn't that cruel, the twins were too young to face that kind of ridicule and poverty. Anyhow he was fairly certain this would prove to be much more entertaining. 

Alex listened in silence as Molly Weasleys detailed a long list of costs he had seemingly incurred. It involved radically expensive mind healer appointments and grief healing, you'd think Alexander butchered Percy's older brothers in front of him and handed him a cookie in apology. "I see now Mrs Weasley that I've harmed your child irreversibly and I take full responsibility," he began the moment she stopped to breathe. Molly looked certifiably insane with her gloating, gleeful mien but Alex ploughed on, keeping his tone as contrite as possible." In fact I'll pay for all of Percy's expenses until he graduates Hogwarts," Alex stated with a thoughtful hum. Molly was practically glowing at this point, she had a quill out ready to sign whatever was needed, "Wonderful, we'll get your vault number and we'll ring up whatever Percy needs," she simpered. Alex nodded, "That would be terribly bothersome, as it would mean you'd have to bring your receipts to Ironstrike for every purchase so he can ensure the money was used in Percy's benefit and not the whole neighbourhoods," Molly was beginning to turn red. " That would also mean I'm unable to merely deposit a large amount in your vault as, once again, I wouldn't be certain the money was being used for Percy," Molly was now an interesting shade of scarlet. "What exactly are you trying to do here?," she shrieked, "You have caused harm to our family and you should make repairs! And that means paying us for the damage caused!," she bellowed, her face now an odd puce. Alexander paused and stared at her intently, making the woman squirm under his cold blue gaze," Irredeemable damage, do you swear it in front of Magic herself," he whispered. The room went silent and Arthur watched as his wife turned white in anger, "In front of Magic herself," she gasped out. A golden chain wrapped around the quill Molly held, and another around Alexander's arm. "I, Alexander Marius Royale, in accordance with the Old Laws, declare my debt with the Weasley family for Magic's scrutiny, in reparation, I claim Percy Ignatius Weasley as Ward of the Ancient and Noble House of Royale, he will live under my roof and eat my bread until he comes of age and I shall provide his every need. This is in agreement with his blood, Molly Anna Weasley née Prewett and witnessed by Arthur Septimus Weasley," the chain tightened around Alex's arm faded into his skin. "All done then, Percy will live with me until he comes of age. Visitation will be discussed when Percy is present. Have a good day," Alex nodded politely at the two pale faced redheads and walked out of the office. Ironstrike stared at the wizard and witch staring at the contract in shock, "Please leave, I have an appointment in ten minutes," he groused grinning toothily as Arthur helped his trembling wife out the door. Molly would have to reap what she sowed, the contract was unbreakable and all those who read it would get the impression Molly asked for it, which she technically did. And in the end, who would belief a sixteen year old orphan manipulated two full grown adults into making such an old and little known agreement. No, the Weasleys must have demanded it to raise their family's dismal social standing, and for that they earned the grudging appreciation of Purebloods who heard the news. 

Percy hadn't known what to feel when he found out from Charlie that their parents were meeting Alexander. Percy was quite aware of the Slytherin's malicious streak and his mother's opportunistic tendencies, put them together and there were bound to be fireworks. Yet Bill and Charlie were unconcerned, fairly certain that Royale would pay up and be done with it. But Percy couldn't help but worry. He wasn't expecting to get an owl from Gringotts and he definitely wasn't expecting what he then read. Before he could start hyperventilating and generally raking out, a house elf appeared and whisked him away to an empty classroom. Inside was Alexander with a cup of hot chocolate. "Drink slowly, then we'll talk," he demanded and Percy listened.

"Does this mean I can't see my parents?," Percy asked after ten minutes of quiet sipping. "You can see them whenever you want to. In fact you can spend all your holidays with them if you want, except for the months of July and August, before Hogwarts starts up again, that will be spent with me," Alexander hummed. "Why did they agree?," Percy whispered his eyes filling with tears. Alexander sighed, "You can ask them that yourself, but in all honesty your mother agreed to have me pay for whatever you need until you come of age and this was the only way I could think to do it so they wouldn't take advantage of having a rich Lord as a piggy bank. Whatever you want Percy, within reason, you'll have. Whether new books, a new broom or new clothes. You just have to ask. I'll even let you decorate your room in the manor however you want. You just have to promise me that everything between us stays between us. I won't tolerate any form of betrayal," Alexander stated sternly. Percy nodded and offered his hand, Alexander indulged the boy, and their promise was sealed with a handshake. "Now your brothers have likely been informed. Due to the confidentiality clause, your family are only able to inform those of close blood relation of this development, not even you are able to tell others you're my ward without my express permission. So you won't have to worry about the Slytherins and Gryffindors finding out," Alex watched as tension leeched from the boys shoulders. He truly feared what everyone thought of him, Alex didn't know enough of his brothers to do how they would react but he could spare Percy the ostracisation of his housemates and the hounding of his own. 

Percy went to sleep with fewer worries. Alex went to sleep with a few more. He had hoped to have the manor to himself but now he would be housing an actual child. If things went with the Weasleys how he expected, he imagined Percy would be living with him permanently. He'd have to inform the elves and set up a trust fund of some sort. He'd probably introduce Percy to Harry at some point. He groaned, of all the weaknesses he could have had, it just had to be children! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up!  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> Cheers'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus studies Alexander.  
> Alexander tries to figure out how to Hocrux Hunt.  
> Dumbledore wants to know the result of a certain Gringotts visit.  
> Percy figures he's pretty happy with life.

Severus was couldn't help but wonder the outcome of the Gringotts visit. Royale had come back looking pleased with himself, practised as his mask was, he couldn't keep that gleam of satisfaction out of his eyes, the older Weasley boys seemed resigned and the younger seemed content. Severus didn't enjoy dealing with 'seemed to' and 'possibly's', he wanted the facts. He wanted to know precisely what the young Lord did to the overbearing and ever-grabbing Matriarch of the Weasley clan. Even Dumbledore din't know and Severus knew it bothered the old goat more that he'd like to admit that his faithful red-haired subjects had yet to report to him the most minute of details regarding the Lord Royale. 

Severus decided that whatever it was, it was taking up more of Royale's time. Severus had noticed over the months, that Royale seemed to be nursing feelings for him. At some point in their interactions the young man had practically admitted as much, and Severus hadn't known what to do, save sneer and ignore him. Royale hadn't bothered and continued to be respectful and courteous towards him, sometimes teasing when they were alone in his office for some reason or another. Severus wondered how many time Carrow would be levitated to the infirmary before he understood it was stupid to aggravate Royale. Now however, Royale was preoccupied and therefore not paying as much attention to Severus. The man didn't know if he was relieved or jealous. He no longer felt those intense blue eyes on his figure as he taught or as he passed through a corridor. He wasn't the sole owner of the young lord's addictive attention anymore. His magic hissed around him like an irate cat now that it wasn't getting the constant seductive teasing of Royale's aura. Severus tried to nip those irrational feelings in the bud, power was addictive to both light and dark wizards alike and it was the only reason Severus was pulled to the younger man like a fly to honey. Besides, it was only a matter of time before Alexander found someone younger and more worthy of his attentions. In fact, Severus was sure that somehow, during that Gringotts trip, Alexander had found a new beau. Severus gave a bitter laugh, with his luck, Molly's idea of reparation was the betrothal of the Lord to one of the Weasleys, either William or Charles.

Unaware of his Potion Master's conclusions, Alex was trying to consolidate all the information he had on Voldemort's Hocruxes. Harry's was gone, which was one down. He still had the diary, the locket, the ring, the cup and the diadem. Nagini had yet to be made into a Hocrux, and then all that was left was the Dark Lord's wraith. Alex couldn't be bothered to stomp through Romania with the possibility of getting possessed. It was best to get rid of the inanimate objects first and leave the snake and He-Who-Has-No-Nose till the end, maybe after Quirell finds Voldie. That would give him some years to figure out what to do. If Quirell gets away, well he'd kill the snake and her master at Riddle Manor. Next on the To Do List was take Percy shopping for new clothes and bedroom stuff. Molly had written to Percy and told him to return to the Burrow only for Christmas, and even then only for dinner as she didn't want her precious babies becoming Dark Wizards. Percy had cried about it and walked away with a new Astronomy book with holographic diagrams. Maybe taking care of the kid wouldn't be too difficult. Speaking of which, he needed to get gifts for Harry and Fleur before returning to France for a visit. And there was still the issue of Dumbledore's snooping. Due to the restrictions, none of the Wesaleys will be able to inform Dumbledore of what occurred at the meeting Gringotts, and that must truly piss off the old man.

Now he had a month before Christmas break, just enough time to possibly find the diadem and perhaps the Chamber of Secrets. It was risky, leaving a full grown feral basilisk unchecked in a school filled with innocent and foolhardy children. He'll have to kill it. He'd probably be able to get quite the profit from its carcass and venom, in fact it might make the perfect Christmas gift for Severus. Alex was well aware that between his duties as a child's guardian, school assignments, Lord responsibilities and this Hocrux hunt, he had been neglected his Potions Master after almost two and a half months of constant attention. Severus would think he was playing with him. Something Alex would never consider doing to the man, not when his presence called to him like a homing beacon. He had to show Severus his affections were serious while ensuring Dumbledore remained unaware of his courting. The last thing he needed was for Dumbledore to find a way to hold their future relationship over his head. 

Alex raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched Percy peruse the toyshop with wide-eyed wonder. Alex had managed to get permission to bring him to Hogsmeade during the free weekend. Dumbledore did not object, fairly confident it was merely part of the reparations he thought Alex still owed the Weasleys. He was careful not to touch anything but he gazed at everything with something close to reverence. It was adorable and Alex made note of the things his bespectacled eyes lingered on. He'd have them wrapped and sent to his manor. They'd be returning to his home for the Christmas holidays, it was to be seen if Percy was going to spend Christmas Day with him or his parents, but at least he'd have presents and get to explore his new home and organise and decorate his room. 

By the end of the trip, Alex was relatively exhausted. As quiet Percy was portrayed as, he was now without his younger and older siblings and had the sole attention of his caretaker, and therefore he was chattier and more comfortable in relating his excitement to Alexander. He'd forgotten how exhaustive little kids could be. He was very thankful Fleur and Harry were both in France. He hummed to himself, he'd have to tell Percy about them before their visit during the New Year's. He hoped they got along, it would make his life so much easier. 

Alex wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, feet instinctively carrying him towards the Slytherin Common Room. He'd left Percy at the portrait of the Fat Lady and grabbed a bite from the kitchens. Lost in thought, eyes glazed over, as he mentally compartmentalised his thoughts, he didn't notice the dark figure looming in the shadows in front of him.

A dark pair of eyes watched as Alexander blinked as he stumbled back, having walked right into the Potions master. "I would think you would watch where you were going Mr Royale," Severus stated, eyes roving over the figure in front of him. It was uncharacteristic of the young man who was usually so aware of his surroundings. "Apologies Professor. I find myself rather exhausted," Alex sighed with a small lopsided smile, allowing Severus a mere glimpse behind his mask revealing exhaustion and something that looked like a mix between aggravation and longing. "I'm sure Hogsmeade completely tired you out?," Severus knew he was fishing but he was too curious. Unfortunately, his intentions were rather obvious to Royale who smirked wolfishly, leaning forwards towards him. "Is there something in particular you'd like to know Professor?," he purred. Severus glared at him but moved back, reclaiming his personal space, "What or who you do or do not do is none of my concern Royale. Shouldn't you be getting back to your dorm?," he sneered stalking off with a dramatic swirl of his cloak. Alex chuckled as he watched his professor disappear. This was progress, the man was curious about him. What he was doing, maybe who he was with. A little jealousy could be useful, though he'd have to make sure he doesn't think Alex is playing with him in any way. 

Alex went through his mental checklist as he laid in his bed. There hadn't been any major hiccups in any of his plans, and call him a pessimist, but something was brewing. Something big, something bad and it was going the rock the boat. He didn't know what it was but he would be prepared to weather it. Like it or not, this was his new reality and he was never going to bend to the rules when he could simply rewrite them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! A sort filler thing before my Christmas chapter   
> Enjoy and remember to comment.
> 
> Cheers'


End file.
